A major goal of the pharmaceutical and cosmeceutical industry is the development of effective products. Topical products are of interest since they are not invasive, they can be applied directly to the target area, and thus have fewer side effects. The development of effective topical products needs a multidisciplinary approach since the active ingredients must have optimum solubility, adequate stability and optimum concentration at the target area. The skin and skin appendages have different structures and compositions, so what is needed is an invention that can overcome their hard to penetrate barriers.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to make products that are effective for topical treatment of fungal infections of the skin and skin appendages.